Episode 5205 (4th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Liam wakes Mercedes, who has slept on the couch of The Loft for the whole night. James wakes Harry, who has slept in the spare bedroom. Harry ignores him. Ste knocks on Leah's bedroom door to give her breakfast, and she slams the door in his face. Liam suggests that she makes a romantic gesture to win Sylver back. She feels guilty for bringing all her problems to his door. Breda tells Sylver that she's going to the flat to pack him a few things. He says that he should tell Mercedes, but she tries to convince him that Bobby needs him at the McQueens' house. Kyle informs Darren and Tony that the delivery service has made a profit. Darren convinces Cindy to do a shift at The Hutch so they can celebrate. Tony finds a flyer about immigration in the mail. Breda confronts Mercedes. The wooden mallet almost falls out of her bag. When Breda tells Mercedes that Bobby and Sylver are staying with her where she can keep them safe from Mercedes, Mercedes snaps, grabbing Breda and telling her that she can take her husband, but will never take her son. Breda threatens to go for custody. She grabs the mallet from her bag, but misses her chance to strike Mercedes as she closes the door as Breda raises the mallet. Marnie suggests that James gets someone else that's not involved with the case to go over the evidence. Leah is angry about not being able to see Leela. Tony tells Harry about Ste and asks Harry to talk to Ste. He manages to convince Harry to visit him. Mercedes barges into the McQueens' house and orders Bobby to pack his things. Sylver tells him not to. Mercedes threatens to play even more dirty than them if they go for custody of Bobby. She tells Breda that whilst she's telling social services about how bad she is of a mother, she can tell them about Sylver's temper. Bobby tells them to stop arguing and runs upstairs. Harry visits Ste. Ste initially isn't happy to see him but Harry manages to win him round. Kyle informs Nancy that the delivery service has made its first profit, which he can spend on a new washing machine upon returning home to find theirs broken. Nancy refuses and tells him to celebrate with Tony and Darren. Sylver and Mercedes begin to calmly talk. Mercedes tells Sylver that she worries that everything she has will be taken away from her because she doesn't deserve it. Sylver tells Mercedes that he knew who he was marrying, but he wanted an honest wife - not a perfect one. She pleads for him to take her back and reaches out her hand. He gives in and holds her hand. She promises to get help, take drug tests and lock herself in the flat if she has to. She asks for Sylver and Bobby to return home. Marnie tells James that he should ask Sami for help, and goes over to speak to him. James asks for Sami's help with the case. When James tells Sami that he's one of the best in his field, Sami agrees. Sylver tells Bobby that they're going home, infuriating Breda. Sylver tells Breda that his decision is final and he won't choose between her and Mercedes. Harry tells Ste about Sadie. Harry is pleased when Ste believes that he is innocent, and Ste offers to help Harry track down Sadie. Harry lies to James that he's with Tony. Mercedes is slightly hurt when Sylver says that he can't go back into their bedroom yet, but is understanding. James is pleased when Sami goes over the notes and thinks Harry is innocent, clearing James's doubts. He tells Sami about being paranoid that Harry is having an affair and only staying with him so James can clear him. When he leaves, he hears Harry and Ste talking, hearing Harry ask Ste not to say anything to James, and Ste assuring him that "his secret is safe". Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019